character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Heart (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' The Chaos Heart is a destructive object summoned through the forced marriage of Princess Peach and Bowser. By forcing their marriage, the Chaos Heart was born, and so ravaged the sky, bringing forth The Void, a dimensional black hole that will swallow and destroy all of existence. 'Statistics' Tier: Low 1-B, likely High 1-B Name: Chaos Heart Origin: Super Mario Bros. Classification: A large artifact shaped like a heart that channels destruction Powers and Abilities: Void Manipulation, Invulnerability, Life Creation, Black Hole Creation, Reality Warping, Duplication, Flight, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Dark Magic, Time Paradoxal Resistance (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and Resistance to Life and Death Concept Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level (The Chaos Heart was shown three times to make the user unstoppable unless the Pure Hearts are brought into the picture, and was even so far as stated to be invincible in comparison to everything, making the Chaos Heart the most powerful artifact in the entire Marioverse aside from the Pure Hearts) Wielder(s): Count Bleck (Falsified Dark One), Dimentio (True Dark One) and Luigi (Perfect Host) Material or Element: Unknown Needed Prerequisite For Use: Wielder(s) must crave destruction. Otherwise, it will not work. Wielder must also be the perfect host, otherwise, their life is endangered Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional Rip:' The Chaos Heart calls forth The Void. *'Protect:' The Chaos Heart empowers the user with dark energy, protecting them from any and all harm and granting them infinite power. *'Summon:' The Chaos Heart duplicates its user or gives life to an inanimate object, forcing it to serve its user. *'Envelop:' The Chaos Heart evelopes its user in dark power, granting them time manipulation, black hole creation, etc. NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. And finally there's the whole instance of the use of "jigen" in the Japanese text instead of "sunpou," which is using the correct version of dimension to refer to mathematical dimensions. It's pretty solid that they're referring to spatiotemporal dimensions. NOTE #2: While some are unaware of it, the Marioverse DOES contain evidence that proves its connection to mathematical dimensions. String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality. With this in mind, we can determine that the destruction of all dimensions in Super Paper Mario, was, in fact, a High Complex Multiverse level feat. Possibly higher depending on other factors. NOTE #3: The following is a more in-depth explanation of why the Chaos Heart is Low 1-B. Tippi said: [https://www.mariowiki.com/Tribe_of_Ancients#Merloo This sage was very wise and is even said to have written the Light Prognosticus... He was also a great magician who could control dimensions...] The statements that were emboldened will come in handy later. Next... The Light Prognosticus wrote: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_IjEPiYXhE&feature=youtu.be&t=15m50s The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it... unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.] Now, please recall that Merloo wrote the Light Prognosticus. And he is saying that not even he can stop this prophecy. Of course, he controls dimensions--so Super Dimentio clearly has to be beyond his reach of power--a twelfth dimensional being. Believe it or not, this is actually backed up by something else. And that something else is backed up by how the manipulation of the concept of death works. The manipulation of death, as a concept, open wide opportunities. With this, you can instantly both kill an object and on the contrary, make it immortal, depriving it of the concept of death. In addition, you can kill even conceptually immortal beings, if your concept is stronger than the concept of a target. Now, I'm proposing that Queen Jaydes has power over the concepts of life and death, and I'll be matching what she's done to the definition of the manipulation of life and death concepts. Not only can she instantly kill Paper Mario in a game over (the one I'm proposing is 11-D), but she can also bring Luvbi back during the post-game, even though such a Nimbi never existed, and was merely a persona of the Pure Heart. So, she has the power to both instantly kill a target and, on the contrary, make it immortal. Now, she stands no chance against Super Dimentio--according to the definition itself, in order to not be able to kill someone, they simply must have a stronger concept. And what's a stronger concept than higher dimensionality? Merloo supports it, and Jaydes supports Merloo. Heck, the Pure Hearts support it, as they have infinite power when in comparison to normal characters. This is all very consistent--and, it provides great reasoning for why the Chaos Heart and Pure Hearts were needed. Everything just... adds up. NOTE #4: String Theory is divided into different theories. None are referred to simply as "String Theory." Allow me: Prior to 1995, theorists believed that there were five consistent versions of Superstring Theory (type I, type IIA, type IIB, and two versions of heterotic string theory). This understanding changed in 1995 when Edward Witten suggested that the five theories were just special limiting cases of an eleven-dimensional theory called M-Theory (the name behind it is for "membrane," or "mother of all string theories." Any version of string theory, by default, runs with M-theory). Thus, there are five versions of String Theory, all of which are connected to M-Theory. In Bosonic String Theory, space-time is 26-dimensional, while in Superstring Theory it is 10-dimensional, and in M-Theory it is 11-dimensional. Between these three, so we don't wank and so we don't downplay, M-Theory is the safest (and most likely) case the game had been referring to. And considering it didn't specify, simply calling it "String Theory," we would go by the safest and most likely case. In this case, M-Theory. Not to mention that Superstring Theory goes off of M-Theory either way, so we'd need specific statements to call it 10-D instead of 11-D. Which we do not have, unfortunately. This is why Mario characters are placed at 11-dimensional rather than 10-dimensional or 26-dimensional. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 1